If he truly loved me
by William's fight for Yumi
Summary: Yumi must choose between Ulrich or William.


Ulrich stood back, watching Yumi and William.

"Why is she talking to him?" Ulrich thought, immediately jealous.

He would never admit it to himself that he was jealous though. He liked to think he was just protecting Yumi from someone harmful, someone who will ruin their relationship.

Ulrich watched Yumi carfully, and saw William made her laugh. He clenched his fist, and then walked over.

"Hello, William." Ulrich said bitterly, and he clenched his jaw.

"Aw, look who came over to ruin our nice conversation." William said and he laughed, but then immediately turned serious.

Ulrich ignored that comment.

"Lets go, Yumi." Ulrich said, and he tried to pull her away by the hand.

Yumi immediately pulled back out of his grip.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said stubbornly.

Ulrich looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I'm hanging out with William." she said, carelessly.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Ulrich said, but stopped.

"Listen here, Stern. She can do whatever she wants." William said, crossing his arms and looking down at Ulrich. "And she definitely doesn't want to be with you right now." he said and he smirked.

Ulrich grew red with anger.

"Listen here, Dunbar." Ulrich sneered. "How would you know? I'm pretty sure I know Yumi a lot better then you."

"Ulrich. You think you own Yumi, and you don't. You haven't even got the guts to tell her how you really feel about her. That's ridiculous!" William exclaimed.

Ulrich was now embarrassed. He again tried to pull Yumi away.

"I'm not going, Ulrich." Yumi said again, calmly.

Ulrich gave William a fierce look, and then tilted his head and looked at Yumi.

"Then I guess you have a choice to make, Yumi. Me, or him." He said and he began to walk away.

"No, Ulrich wait." she said and she grabbed his hand.

But he pulled it away and continued on.

Yumi looked at William, distraught.

"Its okay, Yumes." he began to say, but Yumi ignored him.

* * *

Yumi had tears in her eyes.

"What should I do?" she thought, and she lied down on her bed.

She had been spending a lot of time with William recently. Yumi had to admit, she was beginning to like him a little bit. He was so sweet, funny, and handsome.

Ulrich… Ulrich was a touchy subject with her. She liked him a lot before. But now? Ever since she started being around William he's been nothing but short-tempered and grouchy. Yumi knew that if she were to forget about him, there would be hell to pay. He'd be nothing but sulky. She knew it could possibly divide the group.

Yumi sighed. She wished Ulrich was more like Odd, he bounced back so quickly after losing a girl.

She still had no idea what to do. She did like it that William was so open with her. He wasn't afraid to hide his feelings from her. It made her feel important, and liked, when William told her that she had pretty eyes or that she was beautiful. Ulrich has never been like that, but they had a lot of history.

She decided, that she needed advice from someone who she trusted more then anyone.

* * *

"Aelita?" Yumi asked as she knocked on her door.

"Come on in!" Aelita said cheerfully.

"Whats up, Yumi?" and then she saw that Yumi looked a bit upset. "What's wrong?"

"Well, its just that, er." Yumi paused, not knowing how to explain it. "Ulrich and I are kind of in a fight.

"He told me about that, but he wouldn't explain." Aelita said carefully. She didn't want to pick sides.

"He's making me pick William or him." Yumi said.

"Well, couldn't you be friends with both?" Aelita asked.

"I don't think he'd let that happen. I do like William, but if I date him, Ulrich will never speak to me again, he'll be so upset." Yumi said sadly.

"If Ulrich really cared about you, he would let you be with William." Aelita replied, and she looked up at Yumi and smiled.

"You're right." Yumi said softly. "He would."

"Well, now you know what you have to do." Aelita smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks so much, Aelita." Yumi smiled, and then she went over to Ulrich's room.

She took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked cautiously.

"Yumi." she said.

"Come in." he said.

As soon as he saw her, he smiled.

"I knew you'd pick me." Ulrich said happily.

"No." Yumi said softly "I didn't 'pick' anyone."

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked, confused.

"Ulrich, I really like William. He is an amazing guy, and I think we're meant to be." she said quietly.

"Are you serious." Ulrich said angrily.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Ulrich, but if you truly love me, you would let me be with him. I listened to my heart." she said quietly.

He looked at her, and then looked down.

"Get out." he said calmly.

She did.

* * *

"William?" she called out.

He opened the door.

"Yumi." he said, and he smiled.

He looked at her hopefully.

She nodded.

Yumi wrapped her arms around him and embraced him, and at that moment, she knew she made the right decision.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. ^^**


End file.
